familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
William Ernest George Archibald Weigall (1874-1952)
http://www.npg.org.uk/collections/search/person/mp07718/henry-weigall, which shows a portrait of Henry by Leonida Caldesi |contributors=Robin Patterson |birth_year=1874 |birth_month=12 |birth_day=8 |birth_locality=London |birth_nation-subdiv1=England |birth_nation=United Kingdom |death_year=1952 |death_month=6 |death_day=3 |death_locality=Ascot, Berkshire |death_county=Berkshire |death_nation-subdiv1=England |death_nation=United Kingdom |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1910 |wedding1_month=8 |wedding1_day=16 |wedding1_address=parish church |wedding1_locality=Metheringham |wedding1_county=Lincolnshire |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=England |wedding1_nation=United Kingdom |globals= }} | caption= | nationality=British | order=18th Governor of South Australia | term_start=9 June 1920 | term_end=30 May 1922 | monarch=George V | premier=Henry Barwell (1920-22) | predecessor=Sir Henry Galway | successor=Tom Bridges }} Lieutenant Colonel Sir William Ernest George Archibald Weigall, 1st Baronet (8 December 1874 – 3 June 1952) was a British Conservative politician who was Governor of South Australia from 9 June 1920 until 30 May 1922. Family Weigall was the fifth son of a Victorian artist, Henry Weigall (best known for his portrait of Disraeli in 1878–1879), and his wife, Lady Rose Fane, daughter of John Fane, 11th Earl of Westmorland. Through his mother, he was connected to several powerful aristocratic dynasties. One of his older brothers was the cricketer Gerry Weigall (born Gerald John Villiers Weigall). He married 16 August 1910 in Metheringham, Lincolnshire, a divorcee, Grace Emily, Baroness von Echardstein, née Grace Emily Blundell Maple (1876–1950), only surviving child of the deceased furniture magnate Sir John Blundell Maple (1845–1903) who had left a fortune of £2,153,000. She was the former wife of Baron Hermann von Eckardstein (1864–1933) of the German Embassy (whom she had married in 1896).Ordinarily, a marriage to a divorcee would have wrecked his career. By his wife, Weigall had one daughter; his wife also suffered several miscarriages, including in Australia. Their first country residence was Grace's home, "Petwood", near Woodhall Spa in Lincolnshire. Their country residence from 1933 onwards was 'Englemere' at Ascot in Berkshire. His daughter Priscilla married 1935 Edward Curzon, C.B.E. (1908–1984), son and heir of Francis Richard Henry Penn Curzon, 5th Earl Howe. They had two daughters before they divorced. A great-grandson is British actor Jake Weber. Early career Educated at Wellington College, Berkshire, and the Royal Agricultural College, Cirencester, Weigall became an estate manager. Joining the Northampton and Rutland Militia, he served in the Second Boer War and was promoted major. In World War I, he served with the Northamptonshire Regiment and on the staff, finishing with the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. Political career Captain Archibald G Weigall unsuccessfully fought the seat of Gainsborough for the Conservatives at the December 1910 general election. He stood successfully in a by-election at Horncastle in Lincolnshire in 16 February 1911. The by-election was caused by the succession to the peerage of the sitting Conservative MP Lord Willoughby d’ Eresby, who had held Horncastle at each election since 1895''The Times'', 26 December 2010 (on the death of his father, Earl Ancaster). He received 4,955 votes, with a majority of 107 over the Liberal, Frederick Caesar Linfield. He remained a MP until he resigned in 1920 to become governor. Governor of South Australia In 1919, Weigall accepted an appointment as Governor of South Australia. He was appointed in 1920, and soon left for Adelaide, arriving in June. He very quickly became disenchanted with the State Parliament; he became extremely frustrated with the way in which ministers would spend money before being granted supply, or transfer funds voted for one purpose to another. Although never explicitly calling for the abolition of the States, he did describe the results of the division of power in Australia as being "farcical" and "chaotic", and concluded that "State Governors and State Legislatures are now anachronisms".Australian Dictionary of Biography entry Weigall sought leave to resign in December 1921, citing "personal and financial" reasons. The Colonial Office had wrongly informed him that the State Government would pay the wages of his staff. This was not the case, and this left Weigall a wage of merely ₤300. His departure prompted Premier Henry Barwell to raise the Governor's salary. Due to the times, many of the war memorials in country towns around South Australia were opened by him as he travelled around the state, it being only a few years after the end of World War I. These include laying the foundation stone at Burra, unveiling the memorial at Hallett, and opening the new tennis courts at the Memorial Drive Tennis Centre in Adelaide. Weigall Oval in the suburb of Plympton, Weigall (formerly Woolshed Flat) along the River Murray, and Petwood Railway Station near Nairn were all named in his honour. Later honours He was appointed High Sheriff of Lincolnshire for 1926. Weigall was created a baronet, Weigall of Woodhall Spa, in 1938, and was made King of Arms of the Order of St Michael and St George also in 1938. Since he had no sons, his baronetcy died with him. References __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Knights Commander of the Order of St Michael and St George Category:Governors of South Australia Category:Members of the Parliament of the United Kingdom for English constituencies Category:UK MPs 1910–18 Category:UK MPs 1918–22 Category:Baronets in the Baronetage of the United Kingdom Category:British Army personnel of the Second Boer War Category:Northamptonshire Regiment officers Category:British Yeomanry officers Category:High Sheriffs of Lincolnshire Category:High Sheriffs of Berkshire Category:People from Ascot, Berkshire